oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
House for Rent
}} House for Rent is the 33rd episode of Season 1, and was remade as the thirty-third episode for Season 6 under the title The Tenants. The Cockroaches put Oggy's home up "for rent". Plot A turkey, which is left on the living room, is left unattended. Suddenly, the cockroaches peeped into the living room and they saw the turkey. They were hungry for the turkey, so they came to the turkey, but somehow, it wasn't torn off. A hand went out of the turkey head and swatted the cockroaches. The turkey stood up and Oggy later appeared out of the turkey suit. Oggy then cleans them up and throws them away. Joey was literally furious when he was thrown away, but he finds a sign on Bob's home saying "À Louer/For Rent" (replaced sign in season 6). He easily finds out a way to get rid of Oggy by using this sign. He takes off the sign on Bob's house and puts it on Oggy's. Later, when the sign is put on Oggy's house, it cuts next to Oggy listening to music, but suddenly, a doorbell was heard, so he came to the door and finds a muscular man on door. When Oggy opened the door, the man told him that his house is for rent, so he came into the house to check all the surroundings. After he checked all around the surroundings, he gave Oggy cash for "letting" him rent a home. Oggy is not leaving his house, because he doesn't understand what is going on. The man came back and he gets disturbed by Oggy staying there, so he kicked him out of the house. Oggy then tries to find a way how to get back in the house. Luckily he found an idea that he must get to the roof of the house using the electric post. He tries to be careful not fall off the wires or he will fail, but it went wrong. When he gets to the windows, the cockroaches handed him an anchor, and he fell down into the ground, making him get electrocuted by the wires. When Oggy was back on the windows, the cockroaches then handed him a rocket, making him go skyrocket into the air and struck into the window, then crashes into his TV. The man got infuriated at this and kicks him out of the house again. He finds another way to get his home back - '''make another rent sign. '''After he has finished writing the sign, he placed it on his house and walked away to wait for another person to come. Later, the man heard the doorbell, so he went to the door and sees a wrestle man in a ski mask, telling him that "his" house is for rent. so he goes into the house to check the surroundings, so while the man is not watching, Oggy sneaks into his own home. The man felt weird when he was given cash. The wrestle man ran around the house to bowl stuff around Oggy's house. The wrestle man starts to get mad because he sees that the man did not get out of "his" home, so he stomps on him several times before kicking him out of the house. He also kicked out the cockroaches. After Oggy went back inside his own home rented by the wrestle person, he does normal stuff back again. Later, he is about to go to bed, but he sees the wrestle man sleeping on Oggy's bed. He disturbs him to get out of his bed, but the wrestle man went extremely angry and he destroys stuff around the house. He keeps running around angrily until he finally demolishes the house. He rolled away from his lot and never came back. Oggy was dizzied from the mess made, and the cockroaches laughed and jeered at him, but they were struck by the toilet flusher. Gallery Joey-s-evil-smile-oggy-and-the-cockroaches-30928993-477-357.jpg House For Rent 2.png|In original version of french sign and normal sign: "À Louer" / "For Rent". ForRent.png The Tenants 1.png The Tenants 2.png|In revised version sign has been replaced to remastered. The Tenants 3.png Video References Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)